Fairy Tail
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Des one short sur le couple de Fairy Tail que j'aime beaucoup Natsu X Lucy
1. Fairy Christmas

Fairy Christmas

L'hiver était arrivée a Magnolia, la guilde de Fairy Tail se préparé a la fête de fin d'année, Le maître arriva accompagné de Marijane pour leurs annoncé la date tant attendue de cette soirée, Sur une table Erza manger tranquillement son gâteau a la fraise entouré de Natsu et Grey étrangement silencieux, Lucy Levy et Wendy les regardaient en riant, Erza pouvait vraiment être effrayante parfois et ces pour leurs malheur que ces deux la prenaient une raclé, Sur le bar le maître appela tout le monde,qui tendirent l'oreille,

-Mes chères enfants, cette année encore nous accueillons de nouveaux membre,nous avons triomphé de beaucoup d'ennemies et de,,,,

-Dis nous juste quand c'est le vieux interrompit le mage de feu

Une main géante s'abattit sur mon visage expulsant Salamder contre un mur, celui ci se redressa et alla boudait a coter de Lucy sans rien dire, Makarov soupira avant de reprendre enjoué,

-La fête de l'hiver sera pour vendredi dans deux semaines, amusez vous bien,

La jeune constella sioniste se leva pris sa valise a coter d'elle et salua le groupe a coter d'elle tout le monde savait qu'elle aller partir et revenir pour la fête mais apparemment une jeune mage l'avait oublier comme a son habitude, Une fois les portes de la guilde fermer c'est un Natsu excité comme une puce qui lui couru après,

-Mais elle va pas s'envole ta Luce elle va revenir dit en vain le mage de glace, tous a la table soupirèrent, décidément quand allait il se rendre compte de ses sentiments ?

Dehors la neige commençait déjà a tomber, Lucy approchait de la gare tranquillement Natsu hurla son prénom ce qui l'arrêta elle se retourna et rougit face au spectacle, Natsu courait après elle en souriant le souffle court les joues rosies et les yeux remplie d'excitations, Arrivé devant la mage il respira un bon coup et la regarda,

-Tu vas ou Luce ?

-Natsu,,, tu n'as RIEN ECOUTER OU QUOI ?

-Bha non

Elle soupira en mettant la paume de sa main contre son front blasé, Elle le regarda et senti son cœur se serrait, il battait si vite dans sa poitrine, pourtant elle savait qu'elle allait le revoir mais c'était justement ça le soucis le voir,,, cela devenait insupportable cette sensation de douleur et bien être a la fois, elle avait longtemps nier mais elle ne le pouvait plus a présent oui elle aimait ce mage de feu de tout son être de toute son âme, Celui ci entendait clairement le cœur de son amie battre a toute rompre il se demander si elle n'était pas malade, plus il s'approcha d'elle plus son cœur battait, sous la neige il ne pouvait nier que la mage stellaire était magnifique, les yeux chocolats brillant d'un éclat qu'il aimer, les joues rouges, et son souffle chaud il était si prêt qu'il sentais sa respiration sur sa peau il frissonner, il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment mais il adorait ça,

-Je pars pour une mission solo non tu ne viens pas la dernière fois tu as failli brûler la moitié de la bibliothèque parce que tu t'étais endormi,,,

-Mais il n'y avait pas d'action se justifia le dragon slayers

-Et bien déjà je vais prendre le train,

Le mage commença a se sentir nauséeux, Lucy poursuivit son récit de transport jusqu'à ce que le mage céda a ne pas l'accompagner,il la regarda les yeux remplie d'espoir,

-Tu rendre pour la fête au moins ?

-Évidemment bon j'y vais je veux pas louper mon train,

Lucy fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et regarder Natsu,

-Yo Natsu tiens prends ça

Elle lui lança des clés il regarda bizarrement son amie, elle souri et répondit en continuant de marcher que c'était les clés de son appartement qu'elle lui confié, Il regarda la jeune femme disparaître dans la pellicule de neige il soupira, son cœur était bloquer dans sa poitrine, il trouver cela chiant ne savant pas comment l'interpréter, une fois a la guilde il se posa a coter de Grey sans provoquer de bagarre, Erza trouvant cela trop étrange pour Natsu se demanda ce qui c'était passer entre les deux mages dehors il répondit en tendant les clés de l'appartement de Lucy,

-Elle me les as confié jusqu'à son retour

-Mais c'est super ça, tu as enfin compris ?

-Compris quoi Mira ? Demanda Natsu

-Dis moi Natsu intervient Levy, tu te sentirais pas comme vide ? Tu n'as pas ton cœur qui semble mort, comme si tu avais perdu quelque « chose » ?

-Siiiii tu sais ce que j'ai chopper comme maladie ?

Erza Grey et Mira rirent a n'en plus pouvoir, ce garçon était incorrigible, une âme d'enfant dans un corps d'homme, même son cœur avait évolué, désormais prêt a aimer d'une différente manière que l'amitié,Levy pas décourager pour un sous montra deux ou trois livres a Natsu qui commença a blêmir,

-Tu veux que je lise ?

-Heureusement qu'il y a des films sa facilitera apprentissage murmura Grey

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit le frigo ?

-Rien qui te regarde l'allumette

-Grrr tu vas me le payerrrrr

-N'y penser même pas vous deux intervient la voix d'Erza avec une aura menaçante autour d'elle, Natsu se retourna aussi vite que son ombre vers Levy qui lui tendaient deux DVD ils les prirent et partie les visionner chez Lucy,

Une fois chez la mage stellaire il inspira un bon coup, son odeur était omniprésente, il souri encore plus qu'a son habitude,ferma les yeux et eut le visage de son amie devant lui, Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougirent et sentirent un feu en lui comme il n'avait jamais sentie, Il laissa ses sentiments l'envahirent lui parcourant tout le corps et l'esprit et savouré cette nouvelle sensation qu'il apprenais, Il vit Happy manger un poisson avec un air étrange quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait il répondit,

-Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmes

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu es amoureux de Lucy

-Mais non et puis c'est quoi l'amour ?

Il se posa sur le lit de sa meilleure amie serrant l'oreiller contre son nez pour s'imprennier de cette douce odeur de vanille qu'elle dégagée, Il commença alors a regarder les films,

Les heures passèrent et Natsu se posait de plus en plus de questions, pourquoi il n'y avait pas de bagarre?Pourquoi l'homme voulait le cœur de la fille ? Décidemment il ne comprenais pas grand chose dans les films de filles, il se retourna et partirent dans un sommeil remplie d'une jeune blonde,

Les deux semaines étaient passés a une vitesse folle pour la guilde, chacun achetant des cadeaux pour leurs amis ou amour, Natsu avait était entré par Erza pour l'obliger a choisir un cadeau pour tout le monde, ainsi il avait pris un nouveaux pantalons pour Grey du poisson pour Happy pour Erza il lui avait acheter sous la contrainte une nouvelle armure, il avait après était lâché par son bourreau lui laissant tout le loisir de trouver un cadeau pour Lucy, Lucy a chaque fois qu'il penser a elle il se mettait a rougir et a sourire, oui il venait de comprendre, heureusement pas grâce aux films de Levy non plutôt a un souvenir,

FLASH BACK

Natsu était contre Igneel a moitié endormi, son père le regarder et commença alors une discution qu'il trouvait sérieuse malgré le jeune age du garçon,

-Un jour Natsu ton cœur va aimer, pas comme tu m'aime ou comme de l'amitié mais quelque chose de bien plus fort oui, tu ne va pas forcement comprendre, te connaissant tu ne le verras que bien plus tard, mais écoute moi bien, un jour tu verras une fille, et si ton cœur se met a battre comme si il voulait sortir de son corps, que tu ressens un feu bien plus puissant que tu n'en a jamais vu que tu veux que cette chaleur entoure cette personne alors tu seras ce qu'est l'amour, et une dernier conseille,,,ne lâche pas cette personne,

Le petit garçon ronfler n'ayant pas écouter le traite mot prononce par son père,celui ci l'avait alors propulsé dans le lac a coter d'eux, ils avaient rient,

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Oui il ressentait tout ça même encore plus que ce qu'Igneel lui avait expliquer, Erza Lisanna Mira et les autres filles lui avaient aussi expliquer cette différence, il avait alors sourie, et embrasser chaqu'une d'elles en sortant de la guilde, néanmoins en ce moment son cœur battait tout le temps, il voulait la revoir il ressentais un manque terrible pire qu'avec Igneel,il était presse, ce soir enfin il pourrait la revoir et essayer de découvrir si il avait une chance avec sa mage stellaire,

La fin de journée arriva rapidement,pas assez vite pour Natsu qui avait troquer sa tenue habituelle par un pantalon en coton noir et une chemise blanche ouverte son écharpe toujours autour du coup, il était assis a leurs tables habituelle, quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit pour laissez entrer Lucy, Son odorat ne pouvant le tromper Natsu se retourna pour la voir il ne vit qu'elle n'entendant que son cœur battre et la chaleur monter au joues, Il la trouver splendide, elle avait une robe bustier noir au rebord doré et un bandeau doré pour retenir sa coiffure, elle avança avec sa valise a leurs tables et se posa a coté de ces amis a peine elle eut le temps de saluer la table que le maître intervient,

-Et bien que la fête commence mais tout d'abord je dois avouer que j'ai trouver un secret que j'avais hâte de vous montré il se retourna vers la table de l'équipe d'Erza un sourire aux lèvres, Lucy se mit a trembler il n'allais pas oser non ?

-Lucy pourrais tu ?

-Alors comme ça vous saviez ?

-Évidemment, aller ne te fais pas priver et vient sur scène,,,,

Lucy se leva sous les regards intriquaient, quelle secret Lucy leurs avaient cacher ? Le rideau s'ouvrit et une musique se fit entendre la mage stellaire commença a claquer des doigts et d'une voix suave et mélodieuse commença sa chanson

never know how much i love you  
>never know how much i care<br>when you put your arms around me  
>I give you fever that's so hard to bare<p>

you give me fever  
>when you kiss me<br>fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>In the morning  
>Fever all through the night<p>

Sun lights up the day time  
>moon lights up the night<br>I light up when you call my name  
>and you know i'm gonna treat you right <p>

Sa pose sensuelle commencer a rendre dingue Natsu, la chaleur etait de plus en plus présente, toute la salle était suspendue aux lèvres de la chanteuse, il la regarder comme pour la première fois, Natsu ressentit un sentiments aussi puissant la jalousie oui il ne voulais pas qu'on regarde Lucy comme ça, non il la voulait pour lui,

you give me fever  
>when you kiss me<br>fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>In the morning  
>Fever all through the night<p>

Everybodies got the fever  
>That is somethin you all know<br>Fever is'nt such a new thing  
>Fever start long ago<p>

Romeo love Juliet  
>Juliet she felt the same<br>When he put his arms around her  
>He said Julie baby your my flame<p>

C'est paroles semblait etree écrite pour lui,il se consumait il voulait la consumait comme elle le faisait a travers ces paroles, L a mage regardait Natsu il etait comme hypnotisé par elle, elle souriait rendant encore plus la mage de feu perdue, elle aimait cette musique par ce qu'elle chanter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui,elle voulais être brûler par sa flamme, oui c'était si bon d'être dans ces bras,

Now give me fever  
>When were kissin<br>Fever with that flame in you  
>Fever<br>I'm a fire  
>Fever yeah i burn for you<p>

Captain smith and pocahontas  
>had a very mad affair<br>When her daddy tried to kill him  
>She said daddy oh don't you dare<p>

He gives me fever  
>With his kisses<br>fever when he holds me tight  
>Fever<br>I'm his misses  
>Daddy won't you treat him right<p>

« oh oui embrasse moi jusqu'à m'enflammer embrasse moi jusqu'à me tuer, me noyer dans ta chaleur » pensa Lucy

« Laisse moi te brûler en te touchant laisse moi goûter a tes lèvres pour y laisser le goût de mes flammes sur toi, laisse moi goûter ta peau sucré » pensa Natsu

Now you listened to my story  
>Here's the point that i have made<br>Chicks were born to give you fever  
>Be it fair and have a sense of game<p>

They give you fever  
>when you kiss them<br>Fever if you really learned  
>Fever<br>Till you sizzlen  
>But what a lovely way to burn<p>

But what a lovely way to burn  
>But what a lovely way to burn<br>But what a lovely way to burn

La chanson se termina et Lucy se retira de la scène, elle reprit place aux cotes de ces amies qui l'applaudirent les yeux de Salamander étaient remplie d'envie, il n'arriverait pas a tenir avec elle a ces cotes ses instincts prenaient le dessus et il voulait lui sauter dessus, Il fit un effort surhumains et un regard d'Erza pour ce calmer, l'échange des cadeau allez commencer,

-Attendez j'ai juste un truc a faire et je reviens

Elle se leva pendant que tout le monde s'offrit leurs cadeaux, elle se dirigea vers la fratrie, Mira la regarda un sourire bienveillant sur le visage,

-Un soucis Lucy ?

-Je voulais vous offrir ce ci,

Elle tendit trois tresses finement tressés de couleurs ivoire, Mirajane les larmes aux yeux la prirent dans ses bras en la remerciant,

Le maître regarder la scène du second étage,

-Les liens éternelles, de simples bracelet tressé qui indique a tout moment si les autres porteurs des tresse vont bien, Lucy tu es généreuse, cela a du te coûter chère en énergie magique pour les crées,

Elle retourna a sa table tendit un paquet a Levy un a Erza a un Grey a Jubia, attendant d'abord leurs réactions pour offrir a son dragon slayers son cadeau,

-C'est ton livre ?

-Oui je l'es fini tu es la première a le lire, comme promis

-Merci Lucy

-Lucy commença Erza mais c'est,,,

-Oui un pendentif magique rare a trouver j'ai mis du temps pour le dénicher celui la,

-C'est quoi demanda Happy

-C'est un objet magique qui permet a son possesseur de voir le visage de tout ceux qu'elle aime vu qu'Erza est très proche de la guilde et qu'elle s'inquiète tout le temps j'ai penser qu'un souvenir comme ça pourrait être super pour elle,

-Tu as du payer une fortune je ne peux accepter

-Erza le plaisir est d'offrir pas de recevoir pour moi accepte si te plaît,

Erza serra dans sa main le pendentif ovale en argent les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, Grey lui ne pouvait parler tellement il était choqué par son cadeau,

-Comment tu as pu ?

-Gemini, grâce a sa magie j'ai pu trouver une image de ton maître Oul et j'ai demander a la faire dans du cristal de roche,je voulais pas entré dans ton esprit mais je ne voyais pas quoi d'autre comme cadeau,,,,

-Tu as assuré Lucy,,, merci pour tout

-De rien alors Jubia tu es contente ?

-Oh ouiiii Jubia remercie Lucy

-Tu lui as offert quoi murmura le dragon slayers curieux

-Un calendrier avec tes photos de Grey murmura la mage

Les deux amis rirent, puis la jeune femme s'arrêta et appela Happy et Charuru,

-Je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir alors je vous est fait ça,

Elle tendit une robe pour Charuru qui malgré son silence montré qu'elle etait heureuse et a Happy un baluchon tout neuf avec l'insigne de Fairy Tail cousu dessus,

-Wendy,,,Gajeel vous pouvez venir si vous plaît ?

Les deux dragons slayers arrivèrent intriquaient, elle tendit a Natsu Wendy et Gajeel un paquet pour chacun ils l'ouvrirent et d'une même voix s'écrirent,

-Igneel

-Metalicana

-Grandine

-Tu sais ou ils sont ? demandèrent d'une même voix les trois mages sur la surprise Lucy recula

-Malheureusement non mais grâce a gemini j'ai pu faire une statue de vos dragons chose pas évidente pour Wendy et Natsu car comme vous l'avez remarquer je les est faites avec les éléments sont vos pouvoir, du fer pour Gajeel du feu pour Natsu et de l'air pour Wendy,

-Tu as du utiliser toute ton énergie magique pour tout ces cadeaux Lucy demanda le maître

-Hééé oui mais je tenais a offrir ces cadeaux je suis d'ailleurs partie ces deux dernières semaine pour trouver les matériaux manquant a mes cadeaux, j'en suis fière et ils plaisent pourquoi me soucierais je d'avoir utiliser mon énergie magique,

Le maître se mit a rire, la troupe constata que le cœur de leur mage stellaire etait aussi grand que le monde, ils avaient de la chance,

Lucy remercia tout le monde pour ces cadeau mais elle remarqua avec tristesse que Natsu ne lui avait rien donner elle haussa les épaules et fit un signe négatif a Erza pour éviter la mage chevalier de tuer le dragon slayers, La soirée continua sans embûche de la part de la guilde étonnamment d'ailleurs, Lucy commençait a s'assoupir sur l'épaule du mage de feu,il osa la prendre dans ses bras, il avait était lâche ne lui avait pas offert son cadeau de peur de quoi ? De se faire rejetait ? D'être humilié ? Oui car même si il aimait ce bout de femme, il avait peur de ce que ces réactions pourrait détruire dans son cœur,

-Tu pourrais la ramener chez elle, elle doit être epuisé après tout ce trajet et la fête proposa Erza

-Aye a demain, Il salua tout le monde et porta doucement Lucy dans les bras, il la déposa doucement sur son lit et la couvrit, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ainsi endormi il caressa ces cheveux puis sa joue, la mage se mit a sourire dans son sommeil,

-Natsu,,,reste

Surpris le mage auta sa chemise et s'allongea auprès d'elle après tout il n'allais pas refuser cette demande , il aurait etait fou , tard dans la nuit Lucy se réveilla, comment se faisait il qu'elle soit dans son lit ? Elle tourna la tête et vit Natsu l'entourant de son bras endormi, Elle le regarder se rallongea et se colla a lui pour humer l'odeur d'épice et de braise qu'il sentait, elle ferma les yeux mais ne put se rendormir, le mage de feu avait lui aussi ouvert les yeux, Il se releva un peu et regarda Lucy rouge, il farfouilla sa poche et tendit son cadeau après tout le plan O,F,D,L,T marcher bien mission pourquoi pas la ?

-Je croyais que tu m'avais oublier,,,,

-Je ne pourrais pas même avec toute la volonté du monde a t'oublier Luce,,,écoute je voulais te dire,,,

-Oui?encouragea la mage dont le cœur etait prêt a exploser,

-Et merde les mots c'est pas fait pour moi autant y aller direct,

-Hein ?

Ne laissant parler la constellation site le mage se pencha vers elle déposa ces lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa, il laissa son instinct parler a sa place, d'abord surpris Lucy se colla contre lui entourant son coup de ses bras , bougeant ces lèvres au même rythme que les siennes, il laissa ses mains glisse le long des hanches de la jeune femme, avant de poser son front contre le sien ils se regardèrent les yeux remplie d'amour d'espoir et d'envie,

-En effet les mot te corresponde pas je te préfère en action

Le mage souri de toute ces dents avant de replonger sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait,

-Joyeux Noël

-Joyeux Noël Luce

Sur la table de chevet etait pose un bracelet en argent avec un dragon et une étoile, le nouveaux couples n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser et de se découvrir comme si c'était vital mais c'était leurs cadeau de Noël leurs miracle parce qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement sans concession,

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi Natsu moi aussi,,,,


	2. Fairy Valentin

Fairy Valentin

La mage rentra chez elle, encore une mission de plus, le retour fut éprouvant, a peine la porte fermer et la clé laissé dans la serrure elle ferma les yeux se laissant tombe, comment elle avait pu en arriver la, elle qui c'était promis de devenir plus forte oui, comment elle en était arrivée a pleure de cette manière pour essayer de calmer les pulsions de son cœur ? Pourquoi elle?Pourquoi cette douleur si agréable pourquoi ce plaisir dans cette souffrance ? Pourquoi elle suffoquait de cette manière ? Parce qu'elle avait compris, oui elle avait admis a présent dans son fort intérieur les appelles désespéré de son cœur, qui lui hurler depuis des mois ses sentiments si profonds si passionnelle, si enflammant, Elle posa sa main sur son cœur peux être pour le calmer, mais en vain un cœur battant a toute rompre pour son âme sœur ne peux se calmer ainsi, Elle se releva tant bien que mal même ces forces l'abandonnait, oui ces sentiments la terrassé,elle arriva jusqu'à sa chambre,essuya les traces de larmes,et se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle poussa un soupire de bien être, son cœur commençait petit a petit a reprendre son rythme normal, elle se retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux en soupirant, Elle avait réussi a rentré chez elle avant que les battements irrégulier de son cœur n'arrive aux oreilles de son ami, que les rougeurs de ses joues lui soient visibles, a peine sorti de la gare elle était dos a ses amis les salua sans se retourner et couru jusqu'à chez elle, Cette mission pourtant simple lui aurait était fatale, En repensant a demain son cœur rata un battement, C'était la Saint Valentin, Mira avait encore fait des siennes pour organiser une soirée que le maître lui avait accordé, Ainsi touts les groupes étaient présents et dans l'obligation de venir, elle soupira, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir, pas avant qu'elle puisse se contrôle, elle ria amerment, Depuis quand un cœur et ses sentiments se contrôlent ? Elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, elle était amoureuse,ce sentiment si puissant et indomptable l'avait envahit subitement ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper,

Les quatres autres compagnons de la jeune mage la regarder impuissant s'éloignait mais qu'avait elle ? Erza soupira elle n'aimait pas voir un de ses camarades perturbés ainsi, elle tourna la tête vers les jeunes mages l'accompagnant, un des deux avait la tête cachait dans son écharpe, l'air morose, les sourcils froncés, il semblait réfléchir mais a quoi ? Elle laissa les membres de l'équipe pour aller a Fairy Hills déposer ses affaires, Elle avait sa main poser sur son menton et plongea dans ses souvenirs pour comprendre la réaction de ses amis, Pourtant ce n'était qu'une simple mission : une bande de voleur a attrapés, ils avaient même réussi a ne pas tout cassé étant donné qu'ils les avaient arrêtaient en pleine forêt, mais elle se rappela un court instant la manière dont la mage stellaire avait regarder son ami, les joues rouges, il avait juste mis a terre un des ennemis qui avait essayer de la prendre comme otage, elle allais appelées un de ses esprit mais il était intervenu avant, son amie avait range alors sa clé le remerciant chaleureusement, Soudain pour Erza tout devient claire, elle soupira de soulagement, et ricana légèrement en pensant a demain, peux être que Mira avait penser a cela depuis longtemps, enfin elle pu rentrée chez elle sans l'esprit préoccupée et surtout rassurée tout serais clos demain,elle en était sur connaissant ses amis de Fairy Tail,

Happy volait au dessus de Grey et de Natsu, les deux rivaux se toisèrent avant de prendre chacun un chemin diffèrent, le mage de glace soupira, il avait compris et ceux depuis longtemps les sentiments des deux amis, il se frotta sa tignasse énergiquement son meilleur ami était d'une lenteur, soudain il s'arrêta dans la rue leva son regard vers le ciel et soupira, ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien, lui aussi était lent a ouvrir les yeux, mais il avait décidé demain tout serait clos, oui demain il irait voir Jubia,

Natsu voulais allait chez Lucy,Happy le suivait en volant, mangeant son poisson sans s'occuper de l'air soucieux de son ami,arrivés devant chez la mage il fut pris par des doutes, pourquoi avait il autant besoin de sa présence?De la toucher ? De la désirée ? De la protéger ? Il se frotta doucement ces cheveux en bataille de couleur rose, en fredonnant, son sourire de quitter pas son visage, ses yeux brillaient d'impatience, attendre et toujours attendre, c'était dure pour un dragon de feu, Mais pour elle il en serais capable, un ans déjà qu'il retenait ça en lui, un ans qu'un feu a la fois doux et amer le consumait, un ans qu'il ne disait rien quand elle partait voir un autre, un ans qu'il souffrait, un ans qu'il avait réussi a dompter cette violence en lui, mais il avait toujours cette arrière goût amer qu'il n'apprécier pas, En mission il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller a son secours pourtant il savait qu'elle était forte et qu'elle pouvait se défendre mais le regard de l'homme envers elle l'avait rendu dingue il n'avait pu se contrôler et était parti a la rencontre de son ennemi, en se retournant pour lui faire un sourire il avait vu ses rougeurs et entendu les pulsions de son cœur, il fronçais les sourcils en regardant la fenêtre de chez son amie et murmura,

-Demain tout sera clos, je te ferais mienne,

Le lendemain, une mage stellaire sortais doucement de son sommeil,les cheveux blond ébouriffés, elle avait bien dormi, sentant une douce chaleur autour d'elle, elle avait pu partir dans ses rêves, elle se releva et remarqua qu'elle était couverte, elle se demanda quand elle avait pu se couvrir quand elle entendit un ronflement a coter d'elle, doucement elle tourna la tête et vit un mage allongé a coter d'elle, Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Natsu elle sentais clairement son odeur d'épice et feu de bois elle ne pouvait résister, il fallait qu'elle le touche, au moment ou elle allait déposer ses lèvres sur le front de son ami celui ci se réveilla, Elle recula gêné et toute tremblante, les joues rouges,

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as donc pas de maison ?

-Je pensais que tu aimée non ?

-N,non mais dégage de chez m,,moi

Natsu écoutais attentivement les battements frénétiques du cœur de Lucy, il ferma les yeux et laissa paraître un sourire tendre, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme, pourquoi Natsu souriais ainsi ? Natsu qu'elle croyais si naïf, qui ne connaissait rien dans les relations entres les autres, a par les rapport de force, cette homme en face d'elle brisait toutes ses croyances, et l'empêchais de résonnait, Il soupira et se leva, une fois sur le bord de la fenêtre il se retourna,

-Ah toute a l'heure a la guilde Luce

-Mais passe par la porte

-Aye

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, pourquoi elle s'énervait contre lui ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal,oui mais elle savait par le sourire qu'il avait qu'elle pourrait être brisé en se trompant lourdement sur les sentiments du dragon slayers, oui elle l'aimait a en mourir, néanmoins ce jeune homme était Natsu, comment expliquer a l'homme qu'on aime et qui ne connaît pas la définition du mot amour ces sentiments pour lui ? Elle soupira, cette journée allais être dure, du moins le pensait elle, Une fois sa douche prise elle hésita pour allais a la guilde, ses épaules s'affaissèrent malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix ou Erza allais venir la cherchais, elle réprima un frisson de peur et serra les poing en marchant vite pour se donner du courage,Arrivée a la guilde décoré pour l'occasion de la Saint Valentin ,la mage entra en saluant tout le monde, mais elle s'arrêta net, pas de bagarre ? Pas de chaise qui vole ? Était elle dans la même guilde ? Elle arriva vers le bar et y trouva Mira elle laissa un soupire de soulagement lui échapper,

-J'ai bien cru être dans une autre guilde ou sont ils tous passer ?

-La plus part invité par leurs compagnons qui se sont lançaient

-Non tu plaisantes ? Lucy était a la fois curieuse des couples heureuse pour ses amies mais jalouse d'être seul, la barmaid le remarqua et souriais gentiment posa sa main sur celle de la jeune mage,

-Tu sais Natsu te chercher

-N,,Natsu ?

-Oh pourquoi tu rougis, tu serais pas amoureuse ?

-Pfff pourquoi te le cacher après tout sa se voit non ?

-Hein hein oui mais je suis surprise que tu cède si facilement, que c'est il passé ?

-Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais me passer de lui, mais c'est Natsu comment essayer d'aborder une relation avec lui ?

-Tu sais tu le juges très mal il est plus sérieux qu'on le pense

-Oui je le sais,,,,il l'es dans les combats pour défendre ses amis mais connaît il l'amour ?

-Ah tu sais je pense pas que,,,Oh tiens voilà Natsu et Lisanna

Lucy tressaille en entendant le prénom de Lisanna, la meilleure amie de Natsu, quand ils étaient ensembles elle avait l'impression d'être invisible pour le garçon, elle les salua une mine bien triste qui n'échappa pas aux mages présents, Natsu arriva a la hauteur de Lucy elle passa son bras autour d'elle, la jeune fille commençait a avoir chaud, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ce simple geste la paralysée ? Elle senti un métal froid glissait autour de son coup et remarqua que le mage de feu lui attacher un collier, Perplexe elle demanda d'une voix tremblante

-Pourquoi ce cadeau ? Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

-Le 14 février la saint valentin et ce cadeau parce que j'avais envie,

Il l'observa, il se délecter de son odeur florale au goût de soleil, les battements de cœur en concert avec le sien, il savourai sa victoire petit a petit, il s'avança vers le visage brûlant de son amie, caressa sa joue contre la sienne continua sa progression jusqu'à son oreille, Lucy avait arrêtais de respiré, elle voulais qu'on la réveille oui ce n'était qu'un rêve il n'en était pas autrement, pas Natsu lui c'était les actes pas les mots,,,,

-Je te veux mienne Luce, je te veux rien que pour moi, j'attends enfin ce jour, oui ce jour pour te l'annoncer dans les règles, je ne suis pas doué, je suis impulsif, bagarreur, j'ai un sale caractère ,tendance a m'incruster chez toi, mais je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme et de mon cœur,

D'abord agréablement choquée par le flot de mot du dragon slayers, la mage aux clé repris contenance et posa sa main contre la joue du jeune homme, profitant de son odeur, non elle ne pouvait encore affronter son regarde émeraude pas toute suite elle ne pourrait pas le supporter pas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentais,

-Je veux être tienne, chaque fibre de mon être te réclame,t'appelle, je veux pouvoir me libéré de cette chaleur a la fois douce et amer, je veux pouvoir me dire je suis a toi et pour toujours, car mon cœur t'avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps, je suis désolée d'avoir était si longue,

Pris d'une fougue commune ils se regardèrent pour laissait leurs lèvres se retrouvaient, deux jeunes femmes les observaient les yeux brillant, avides de prochains ragot, Natsu et Lucy partirent hors de la guilde mains dans la mains, le sourire aux lèvres,


End file.
